Just Wanna Love You
by Naru 'Aii' Uchiha
Summary: Hubungan Naruto dan Sakura awalnya baik-baik saja. Tapi semua berubah saat Sakura menghilang selama tiga hari dan kembali dengan sikap yang berbeda. Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? Apa Sakura benar-benar tidak membutuhkan Naruto lagi?
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer :: Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Just Wanna Love You milik Naru Aii Uchiha ^_^v**

**Pairing :: NaruSaku**

**Genre :: Romance and Hurt/comfort**

**Rated :: T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO**

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ !**

**Just Wanna Love You**

Naruto memandang kosong hamparan langit yang membentang dihadapannya. Meski pemandangan di sekitar bukit cukup indah dengan banyaknya bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, tapi sepertinya itu tidak menarik minat Naruto untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit.

Sesekali Naruto menghela napas panjang dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Kadang-kadang ia juga meletakkan tangannya di dadanya. Mencoba merasakan detak jantungnya yang cepat. Mencoba meredam sakit di hatinya yang kian menjadi-jadi saat memorinya memunculkan ingatannya tentang Sakura. Ya, gadis itulah yang membuatnya duduk termenung sendirian di bukit ini. Gadis itu juga yang membuat hatinya terasa seolah ditusuk ribuan jarum. Gadis yang membuatnya jatuh hati saat pertama kali mereka bertemu ...

_**Flashback**_

**Naruto's POV**

Aku berlari di sepanjang stasiun tanpa memperhatikan orang-orang yang menatapku penasaran. Aku tidak peduli dengan anggapan mereka yang melihatku berlarian dengan seragam sekolah yang sedikit acak-acakan karena dasiku belum terpasang sempurna. Mungkin mereka mengira aku adalah salah satu anak berandalan dari Konoha High School yang membolos saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, atau bahkan sering terlibat tawuran antar sekolah. Aku tidak peduli dengan anggapan mereka. Yang ada di kepalaku sekarang ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar aku naik kereta tepat waktu dan tidak terlambat ke sekolah. Aku tidak mau terlambat di hari pertamaku masuk ke sekolah itu.

Aku menerobos kerumunan orang yang berjejer di sepanjang garis kuning pembatas. Beberapa orang menatapku dengan sebal karena tidak aku tidak sengaja menyenggol mereka saat ikut mengantri kereta. Aku tersenyum dan membungkuk minta maaf pada mereka, lalu kembali berkutat merapikan seragam baru yang ku kenakan.

Saat kereta yang ku tunggu-tunggu tiba, aku langsung naik dan duduk di kursi yang masih kosong dekat jendela. Aku mengeluarkan botol air mineral dari dalam tasku dan meneguk isinya sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di luar kereta. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahku. Aku masih tidak memperhatikannya. Aku masih sibuk memandangi orang-orang diluar sana ketika kereta perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak.

"Hei, kau Naruto kan ?" tiba-tiba orang di sebelahku bertanya.

Aku berbalik dan menatap sosok dihadapanku. Cantik. Itu kesan pertamaku saat melihatnya. Dia seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang membingkai wajahya. Matanya bulat dan pupilnya berwarna emerald. Bibirnya mungil dan hidungnya mancung. Rambutnya sebahu dan bando putih yang dikenakannya membuat jidatnya terlihat errr... sedikit lebar. Tapi secara keseluruhan dia manis.

"Hei, namamu Naruto kan?" Gadis di hadapanku bertanya lagi seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku. Untuk sesaat kegiatan meng-_scan _terhenti karena lambaian tangannya.

"Eh, i-iyaa. Aku Naruto. Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Aku menjawab sekaligus memberi pertanyaan padanya.

"Tuh, bukumu berhamburan di lantai kereta. Aku lihat namamu di salah satu sampul bukumu." Jawab gadis di hadapanku sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah lantai.

Aku menoleh ke direksi yang ditunjukkannya dan kaget mendapati buku-buku pelajaranku berserakan disana. Rupanya saat mengambil botol minuman, tasku yang kuletakkan di pangkuan merosot ke bawah dan membuat isi yang ada di dalamnya berjatuhan ke lantai. Aku heran karena tidak menyadarinya sejak tadi.

Aku lalu membungkuk untuk memunguti buku-buku ku saat ku lihat tangan gadis itu ikut membantu. Aku mendongak dan melihat wajahnya, lagi.

"Terima kasih." ucapku sambil tersenyum saat ia menyodorkan bukuku.

"Hn. Tidak masalah." Gadis itu juga ikut tersenyum. "Kau murid baru di KHS?" tanyanya lagi saat melihat seragamku.

"Iya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" lagi-lagi aku menjawab sekaligus bertanya padanya.

"Aku juga siswi disana. Dan kurasa aku belum pernah melihatmu di sekolah." jawabnya sekenanya. Ia membuka cardigan yang dipakainya sehingga barulah aku bisa melihat seragam sekolah yang sama dengan yang kukenakan.

"Hmm, baguslah kalau begitu. Setidaknya aku sudah punya seorang teman sekarang." ujarku sambil tersenyum padanya. "Oh iya, namaku Naruto Uzumaki." Aku menyodorkan tangan kananku padanya.

"Namaku Sakura. Sakura Haruno." Ia mejabat tanganku sambil tersenyum. Aku sempat terpana melihatnya. Dan entah kenapa kurasakan wajahku tiba-tiba memanas dan jantungku berdetak tidak keruan. Aku juga merasa seolah ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutku.

Aku melepaskan tangannya dan mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Aku tidak mau Sakura melihat wajahku sekarang. Wajahku pasti semerah tomat.

"Kau pindahan dari mana?" Sakura bertanya setelah aku diam cukup lama.

"Aku dari Suna High School. Aku terpaksa pindah kesini karena perusahaan Ayahku membuka cabang dikota ini." jawabku sambil meliriknya. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak bicara lagi sampai kereta yang kami tumpangi tiba di stasiun. Kami lalu berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah yang letaknya tidak jauh dari stasiun.

"Sakura-chan kau kelas berapa?" tanyaku. Sakura menoleh sebentar padaku sebelum menjawab.

"Aku kelas 3 A. Apa kau sudah tahu dimana kelasmu, Naruto?"

"Belum. Aku belum tahu akan dimasukkan ke kelas mana. Tapi kuharap aku sekelas denganmu Sakura-chan." Aku menjawab seraya tersenyum padanya. Sakura juga tersenyum padaku. Dan lagi-lagi aku merasa ada yang beterbangan di perutku.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku 'Sakura-chan' ?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan ku panggil seperti itu?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kurasa kita belum terlalu kenal satu sama lain, jadi rasanya aneh kalau saling memanggil nama kecil."

"Aku tida merasa aneh kalau Sakura-chan memanggilku Naruto. Anggap saja kita sudah lama saling kenal. Hehehe ..." Aku nyengir padanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataanku.

Tidak terasa kami sudah tiba di sekolah. Siswa-siswa yang lain sudah banyak yang berdatangan. Sesuai intruksi yang diberikan Sabtu lalu saat aku dan Ayahku mengurus kepindahanku ke KHS, aku langsung mendatangi ruangan kepala sekolah. Sakura mengantarku kesana dan langsung pergi ke kelasnya.

Ternyata sesuai harapanku, aku sekelas dengan Sakura. Aku tersenyum senang melihat papan yang bertuliskan '3-A' tergantung di depan kelas tempatku berdiri sekarang. Kurenai sensei yang mengajar Biologi di jam pertama menyuruhku menunggu sebentar di luar kelas sebelum ia memperkenalkanku di depan siswa yang lain.

"Anak-anak hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru dari Suna..." ku dengar suara Kurenai sensei terhenti sejenak karena siswa didalam mendadak memotong ucapannya. Aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka katakan karena mereka bicara bersamaan. Tapi samar-samar, bisa kutangkap kalau mereka penasaran dengan kehadiranku. Aku tersenyum dan berdoa dalam hati semoga aku bisa punya banyak teman disini.

Tiba-tiba pintu geser di hadapanku terbuka. Kurenai sensei mundur sedikit dan mempersilakanku masuk ke kelas.

"Masuklah Naruto." ucapnya "Dan perkenalkan dirimu." tambahnya begitu aku sudah ada di depan siswa kelas 3-A.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku sejenak, mencari sosok yang ku kenal dalam kereta. Sakura duduk di barisan kedua dekat jendela. Saat melihatku, ia hanya melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumnya.

"Ehem." Kurenai sensei mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sakura. Sekarang aku baru sadar bahwa semua siswa tengah menatapku dan Sakura secara bergantian. Bahkan kulihat teman sebangku Sakura yang berambut pirang menyenggol bahu Sakura untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Kurenai sensei hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahku. Teman-teman yang lain juga ikut terkikik melihatku salting gara-gara kedapatan memandangi Sakura.

"Ahaha,, maaf... Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku pindahan dari Suna High School. Mohon bantuannya." Aku tersenyum salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal lalu membungkuk untuk memberi salam pada guru dan teman-teman baruku. Kurenai sensei lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah Naruto, kau boleh duduk. Kursimu di samping Sasuke Uchiha." ujar Kurenai sensei sambil memberi isyarat padaku untuk duduk di tempat yang disebutkannya. Aku melihat salah seorang siswa yang duduk di barisan paling belakang melambai padaku dan menunjuk bangku kosong di sampingnya. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hai." sapaku saat tiba di sampingnya.

"Hai."

"Namaku Naruto." ujarku sambil menyodorkan tanganku padanya.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke menjabat tanganku.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Hn."

Selanjutnya kami tidak berbicara lagi karena Kurenai sensei mulai menjelaskan materi pelajarannya. Aku hanya sempat melihat Sakura menengok dari bangkunya dan tersenyum manis padaku. Saat aku membalas senyumnya, aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa inilah yang namanya 'love at first sight'.

**End Naruto's POV**

**Normal POV**

Sejak hari itu, Naruto dan Sakura semakin dekat. Teman-teman sekelasnya sangat mendukung hubungan mereka. Apalagi Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata, sahabat Sakura. Merekalah yang paling mendukung.

Naruto dan Sakura resmi jadian di hari valentine. Mereka bahkan menjadi sweet couple saat itu karena Naruto menyampaikan perasaannya lewat lagu dan petikan gitar.

Selama beberapa bulan ke depan, hubungan Naruto dan Sakura terbilang lancar. Meski beberapa kali mereka bertengkar, mereka pasti sudah baikan keesokan harinya.

Sampai pada suatu hari, Sakura tidak masuk sekolah. Ino, Hinata dan Tenten tidak tahu apa alasan Sakura absen. Naruto memutuskan untuk kerumah Sakura sepulang sekolah nanti. Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten juga memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Naruto. Tetapi saat mereka tiba disana, rumah Sakura kosong. Tetangga-tetangga disekitarnya juga tidak tahu kemana keluarga Haruno pergi.

Mereka mencoba menghubungi Sakura lewat telpon, sms, dan email, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Selama tiga hari Sakura menghilang tanpa jejak. Naruto dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain mulai khawatir. Apalagi Sakura dan keluarganya tidak meninggalkan berita sama sekali.

Di hari ke empat, saat Naruto berencana untuk mencari Sakura dengan bantuan polisi, Sakura muncul. Wajahnya pucat dan murung. Saat ditanya oleh guru dan teman-temannya, Sakura hanya bilang bahwa salah seorang keluarganya yang ada di kota lain meninggal sehingga ia dan keluarganya mendadak pergi tanpa memberi kabar pada pihak sekolah.

Tapi Naruto yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sakura. Ino, Hinata dan Tenten juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sakura yang dulunya ceria, kini berubah jadi pendiam dan menutup diri terhadap Naruto dan teman-temannya. Saat Naruto bertanya pada Sakura, Sakura hanya mendiamkannya atau pergi meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang. Seminggu yang lalu hubungannya dengan Sakura kian memburuk. Sakura bahkan tidak mau bicara lagi pada Naruto. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Kiba juga tidak bisa membantu apa-apa lagi. Mereka sudah berusaha bicara pada Sakura, tapi hasilnya mereka juga ditinggalkan begitu saja tanpa memperoleh jawaban apa pun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

'_Kenapa kau berubah menjadi pemurung seperti ini? Kau bahkan bilang kalau kau sudah tidak butuh aku lagi... Apa maksudnya itu?' _batin Naruto. Meski Naruto tahu ia sendirian di bukit itu, ia tidak mau ambil resiko di cap sebagai orang gila karena bicara sendirian.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan mengibaskan bagian belakang celananya yang sedikit kotor karena tanah yang ia duduki. Naruto melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul lima sore. Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. '_Ayah dan Ibu pasti cemas karena aku pergi tanpa pamit.' _batinnya.

Baru saja Naruto ingin beranjak saat seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Kau Naruto, kan?" tanya orang itu.

"Siapa kau?" Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah balik bertanya padanya

**To Be Continued**

Akhirnya selesai juga fic pertama Aii. Maaf kalo ada sedikit kesalahan dalam penulisannya,, soalnya Aii masuh baru jadi mohon dimaklumi.

Oia,, reader jangan lupa nge-review yaaa ^_^"

Aii butuh saran-saran yang membangun untuk chapter selanjutnya ...

Arigatou ^_^v


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya Aii bisa update lagi... yeeyy...

_Spesial thanks_ buat reader yang udah nyempetin baca + ngasih _review_ buat fic saya *Aii sampe loncat-loncat girang saking senengnya ada yang nge-_review_* hehehe

Yosh! Kalo gitu,, langsung aja cekidot

_Happy reading ^^_

_**Summary:**_ Hubungan Naruto dan Sakura awalnya baik-baik saja. Tapi semua berubah saat Sakura menghilang selama tiga hari dan kembali dengan sikap yang berbeda. Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? Apa Sakura benar-benar tidak membutuhkan Naruto lagi?

**:: Disclaimer :: **

**Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Just Wanna Love You milik Naru 'Aii' Uchiha**

**Pairing :: NaruSaku**

**Genre :: Romance and Hurt/comfort (**maybe...)

**Rated :: T**

**Warning : **sangat **OOC, AU, TYPO**(s), bahasa sedikit berantakan^^

**DON'T LIKE, DONT READ, DONT BLAME !**

**Just Wanna Love You  
chapter 2**

"Siapa kau?" Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah balik bertanya padanya.

Orang itu, atau tepatnya laki-laki itu, hanya mengamati Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Naruto sendiri menatap penasaran sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Rasanya ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang ini. Laki-laki di hadapannya sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Wajahnya tampan, rambutnya berwarna merah dan iris matanya berwarna cokelat. Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat apa ia pernah berpapasan dengan orang ini di suatu tempat, sehingga orang itu tidak sengaja mengenalnya. Tapi seperti pemikiran awalnya, Naruto tidak kenal dengan orang ini.

"Kau Naruto, kan?" Laki-laki itu mengulang pertanyaannya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Apa kau mengenalku?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Tidak." jawab laki-laki itu singkat. Membuat Naruto makin memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Tapi aku mengenal Sakura." Laki-laki itu menambahkan begitu melihat ekspresi kebingungan Naruto.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat laki-laki di hadapannya menyebut nama Sakura.

"Kau mengenal Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Bahkan bisa dibilang aku teman terdekatnya sekarang." jawab laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum kecut pada Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu dengan '_teman terdekatnya'? _Aku kenal dengan semua teman Sakura-chan, tapi rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatmu di antara teman-temannya." ujar Naruto ketus. Jujur Naruto sedikit tidak suka mendengar ucapan laki-laki dihadapannya ini.

Laki-laki itu tertawa pelan mendengar nada posesif terselip dalam kalimat Naruto. Ia lalu melangkah pelan dan duduk di tempat Naruto tadi sementara Naruto hanya berdiri diam di sampingnya.

"Aku memang belum lama berteman dengan Sakura." Laki-laki itu berbicara sambil tetap menatap lurus ke depan. Naruto memandanginya sejenak, lalu ikut duduk di tempat yang tidak jauh dari laki-laki itu. Naruto ikut menatap hamparan bukit di hadapannya. Tapi pandangannya kosong. Hatinya lagi-lagi di liputi rasa sakit mendengar nama Sakura di sebut-sebut oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Laki-laki di sebelahnya melirik Naruto dan tersenyum kecut melihat tatapan kosong Naruto. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto setelah beberapa saat. Suaranya terdengar aneh hingga laki-laki di sebelahnya mau tidak mau melirik ke arah Naruto lagi.

"Tidak penting bagaimana aku bisa kenal dengan Sakura, yang penting adalah sekarang hanya aku yang bisa memahami keadaannya." jawab laki-laki itu pelan. Sesaat Naruto memandangnya dengan ekspresi marah, tapi laki-laki itu mengacuhkannya.

"Aku tahu sekarang Sakura menarik diri darimu dan teman-temanmu." ujar laki-laki itu. Naruto hanya diam. Karena tidak mendapat respon, laki-laki itu melanjutkan. "Aku juga tahu alasan ia melakukannya, tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

"Kau tahu alasannya tapi tidak bisa memberitahu kami." ulang Naruto dengan nada mengejek. "Lalu untuk apa kau kemari dan mengatakan itu padaku?" tanya Naruto masih dengan nada yang sama.

Laki-laki itu menatap sebal pada Naruto.

"Karena Sakura yang melarangku memberitu kalian. Aku kemari hanya untuk memintamu menjaganya meski ia tidak mau lagi dekat-dekat denganmu." tukas laki-laki itu gusar. Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapannya.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun, aku akan selalu menjaga Sakura-chan. Tidak peduli meski ia menolak berada di dekatku atau bahkan mengatakan kalau ia sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi, aku akan tetap menjaganya." ujar Naruto sambil menatap nanar laki-laki di hadapannya. Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Dirasakannya hatinya mendadak nyeri saat mengingat kata-katanya barusan. '_tidak membutuhkanku lagi...Ya, Sakura bilang ia tidak membutuhkanku lagi saat aku terakhir kali bicara dengannya' _batin Naruto sedih.

"Apa kau setulus itu mencintai Sakura?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Apa aku perlu menjelaskannya padamu?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Sesaat laki-laki itu terdiam untuk mencerna kata-kata Naruto. Laki-laki itu lalu tersenyum senang saat menyadari maksud dibalik perkataan Naruto.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Semua sudah terbaca dari nada bicara dan ekspresi wajahmu." ujar laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu lalu bangkit berdiri dan menatap langit sore yang membentang diatasnya. Senyum masih mengembang di bibirnya yang tipis.

"Baiklah. Kuserahkan Sakura padamu Naruto. Aku yakin kau mampu menjaganya dengan baik disini." ujar laki-laki itu sambil berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Naruto ikut berdiri dan menatap heran laki-laki yang perlahan mulai berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Hei, kau." panggil Naruto tiba-tiba. Laki-laki itu menoleh pada Naruto.

"Bukankah tidak sopan jika kau datang lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahu namamu?" sindir Naruto.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum sebentar lalu menjawab, "Namaku Sasori. Sabaku Sasori."

Laki-laki bernama Sasori itu lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir agak jauh dari bukit. Naruto hanya memperhatikannya dari kejauhan lalu kembali menatap langit yang sekarang berwarna jingga. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di peraduannya.

'_Senang berkenalan denganmu Naruto.'_ batin Sasori sambil tersenyum saat ia berada dimobilnya._ 'Mungkin kau bisa lebih kuat dari Haku._' lanjutnya lagi. Senyumnya tiba-tiba menghilang dan wajahnya berubah sendu saat menyebut nama itu. Perlahan mobilnya bergerak meninggalkan pelataran bukit dan Naruto yang masih berdiri diam ditempatnya.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Di sebuah kediaman di pinggiran kota Tokyo, tampak seorang gadis tengah mengurung diri di kamarnya. Gadis itu duduk meringkuk di pojokan dekat jendela. Rambutnya beterbangan diterpa semilir angin yang masuk lewat jendela kamar yang terbuka. Tapi gadis itu mengacuhkannya. Gadis itu juga tidak beranjak untuk menutup jendela, meski langit di luar sana sudah hampir gelap.

Tok, tok, tok!

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Tapi gadis itu diam saja. Ia tetap bergeming di posisinya.

"Sakura." Kali ini suara seorang wanita paruh baya terdengar dari balik pintu. Hening. Gadis yang di panggil Sakura itu tetap diam.

"Sakura, Ibu masuk ya?" tanya Tsunade, nama wanita itu.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pemilik kamar, Tsunade membuka pintu dan melongok kedalam. Gelap. Perlahan tangannya meraba tembok untuk menyalakan saklar lampu.

Ctek!

Ruangan yang tadinya remang-remang kini tampak terang setelah lampunya dinyalakan. Tsunade mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati putri kesayangannya tengah duduk melantai di sudut kamar.

"Kenapa jendelanya tidak kau tutup, Sakura? Cuacanya kan sudah mulai dingin." Tsunade bertanya seraya menutup jendela kamar putrinya. Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia seolah tuli dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Tsunade menghela napas. Sudah hampir tiga minggu, putrinya yang dulunya ceria dan enerjik itu berubah menjadi gadis pemurung dan _desperate _seperti ini. Sakura bahkan menolak untuk bicara. Kalau pun ia harus bicara, ucapannya tidak akan lebih dari dua kalimat.

Tsunade berjongkok di samping Sakura dan mengusap-usap kepala gadis itu.

"Sakura..." panggil Tsunade lembut. Sakura hanya melirik ibunya sebentar lalu kembali memandang ke arah lain. Ekspersi wajahnya kosong. Tsunade mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Matanya tertumbuk pada _frame_ cokelat di atas meja yang membingkai foto Sakura dan teman-temannya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau merahasiakan ini dari teman-temanmu Sakura?" tanya Tsunade pada putrinya. Hening. Sakura lagi-lagi tidak menjawab.

Tsunade menghela napas lagi. Kali ini lebih panjang, seolah ia ingin mengeluarkan seluruh bebannya dalam satu tarikan napas. Diamatinya putrinya itu baik-baik. Tubuhnya terlihat kurus. Mata _emerald_-nya yang biasanya tampak hidup dan bersemangat, kini terlihat sayu. Wajahnya pucat dan terdapat bayangan samar di sekeliling matanya. Bibirnya yang biasanya berwarna _peach _terlihat kering dan pecah-pecah. Rambut merah mudanya juga kusam dan berantakan, menandakan bahwa helaiannya sudah jarang tersentuh sisir.

Melihat hal itu, hati Tsunade seolah teriris. Tsunade sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sakura akan berubah sejauh ini. Perlahan Tsunade bangkit. Rasanya ia tidak akan sanggup untuk menahan airmatanya jika ia tetap berada di samping Sakura. Tsunade baru saja akan membuka pintu ketika suara Sakura tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Ibu..." panggil Sakura. Suaranya terdengar sangat lirih. Tsunade menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Mereka tidak perlu tahu." ucap Sakura. Matanya masih menatap lekat _frame_ yang terpajang di atas meja.

"Sakura, kenapa ka-"

"Mereka tidak perlu tahu Ibu." Sakura menyela bahkan sebelum Ibunya menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sakura tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Ibunya.

"Mereka tidak perlu tahu keadaanku. Sahabat-sahabatku tidak perlu ikut menderita bersamaku..." lanjut Sakura. Suaranya kini bergetar dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Ibu sudah janji padaku tidak akan memberitahu mereka apa pun." lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap Ibunya yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sahabat-sahabatmu hanya mengkhawatirkan keadanmu, Nak." ujar Tsunade pelan. Ia berusaha membujuk Sakura agar putrinya itu mau memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya kepada teman-temannya. Ia kasihan dengan bocah berambut pirang –teman Sakura a.k.a Naruto- yang sudah berkali-kali mampir setiap pulang sekolah hanya untuk menanyakan keadaan putrinya. Tsunade juga ingin agar setidaknya Sakura punya teman bicara yang bisa menghiburnya.

"Tidak! Pokoknya mereka tidak boleh tahu. Aku mohon Ibu tidak memberitahu apapun pada Ino-chan atau pada teman-temanku yang lain." Sakura menatap Ibunya dengan pandangan memelas. Tsunade terdiam sebentar. Mungkin lebih baik ia mengikuti permintaan Sakura sekarang.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Ibu yakin kau tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu." ucap Tsunade sambil melangkah keluar.

"Terima kasih, Bu." ucap Sakura sebelum pintu kamarnya benar-benar menutup.

Sakura berdiri dan meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di ranjang. Direbahkannya tubuhnya di atas kasur. Sejenak matanya menyapu langit-langit kamar yang di cat biru. Biru. Warna itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang beberapa bulan ini mengisi hari-harinya. Seseorang yang mampu membuatnya tertawa saat pikirannya sedang suntuk. Seseorang yang tetap peduli padanya meski ia sudah memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

**Drtt... Drrtt...**

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang dipegang Sakura bergetar dan mebuat Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya layar ponsel sejenak, sms dari Naruto ...

**From : Naruto  
Sakura-chan apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku?  
Apa kau sebegitu marahnya padaku? Aku minta maaf karena sudah memaksamu waktu itu...  
Ku mohon bicaralah Sakura-chan... Atau setidaknya balas smsku.**

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak membalas sms Naruto. Diletakkannya ponsel itu di sampingnya. Kenangan tentang Naruto dan teman-temannya kembali melintas di kepalanya. Semakin lama semakin samar. Sampai akhirnya semua kenangan itu hilang seiring dengan matanya yang terpejam. Sakura tertidur tanpa mengubah posisinya.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sakura's POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan menyaksikan tempat yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku. Setengah menyadari bahwa diriku sedang bermimpi, aku mengenali hamparan bunga-bunga di pelataran bukit itu. Dan tunggu, aku juga mengenali sosok yang tengah duduk membelakangiku di belakang pohon. Aku mengenali rambut pirangnya yang sewarna matahari dan kulit tan-nya.

"Naruto..." tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan namanya.

Sosok itu, Naruto, berbalik dan menatapku. Sepintas ekspresinya terlihat kaget, lalu wajahnya melembut dan ia menampakkan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau datang Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto. Ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan menghampiriku. Mata _saphire_-nya masih menatapku. "Kenapa lama sekali?" tanyanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya ketika ia tepat berada di hadapanku.

Aku masih berdiri terpaku di tempatku. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Atau harus berkata apa Aku menatapnya. Setengah tidak percaya ia ada di hadapanku, sorot matanya tetap seperti dulu. Hangat dan tulus. Naruto meletakkan tangannya di pipiku dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura-chan," gumamnya. Wajahnya mendadak berubah sendu. Naruto tiba-tiba memelukku.

"Na.. Naruto..." Aku tergagap. Masih terlalu kaget untuk merespon.

"Kau tahu, aku menunggumu setiap hari di sini. Aku merindukanmu... sangat merindukanmu Sakura-chan." bisiknya di telingaku. Sejujurnya, aku juga rindu pada Naruto. Aku rindu melihat cengirannya, suara cemprengnya, dan tingkahnya yang tidak bisa diam. Aku juga rindu semuanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa berada di dekatnya. Aku tidak mau Naruto ikut menderita bersamaku.

Ku lepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku. "Jangan memelukku seenaknya, Naruto." ucapku. Naruto terlihat sedih dengan perlakuanku. Meski begitu, ia menurutiku dan mundur selangkah menjauhiku.

"Apa salahku, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto pelan. Aku menundukkan wajahku, tidak berani menatap matanya, dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Naruto tidak salah apa pun. Aku yang memutuskan untuk menjauhinya.

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa Naruto." jawabku, lebih pelan dari suara Naruto tadi. Tapi aku yakin dia mendengarnya.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku... aku hanya tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Ku mohon, menjauhlah dariku." Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku. Naruto diam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Aku mendongakkan wajahku untuk melihat reaksinya. Raut wajahnya sedih dan kecewa.

"Aku tidak bisa Sakura-chan." ucap Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa pergi darimu saat kau butuh seseorang untuk menemanimu."

_Sepeduli itukah kau padaku, Naruto? Aku melukaimu berkali-kali, tapi kau tetap ingin berada di sampingku?_

"Aku tidak butuh siapa pun. Aku tidak butuh TEMAN dan aku juga tidak butuh DIRIMU." Aku sengaja menekankan kata-kataku agar ia mau mengerti.

"Meski kau bilang begitu, aku tidak bisa pergi darimu. Aku tahu kau sedang dalam masalah. Aku ingin membantumu. Aku ingin berada di sampingmu dan mendukungmu." ujar Naruto ngotot.

Kurasakan mataku mulai memanas. Airmata mulai mengaburkan pandanganku.

_Tidak. Kau tidak boleh ada disampingku. Aku akan membuatmu pergi dariku. _Aku mengerjapkan mataku untuk menghilangkan airmata yang mulai mengendap disana.

"Kau bodoh Naruto!" bentakku kasar. "Kau tahu, kau hanya mengganggu. Kau merepotkan. Kau sama sekali tidak ada artinya untukku." Teriakku padanya.

_Ku mohon Kami-sama... jangan paksa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini..._

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto kelihatan _shock _ dengan ucapanku barusan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak sadar bahwa dirimu merepotkan semua orang?" aku masih berteriak padanya. "Kau menyebalkan dan aku membencimu!" tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, atau mungkin reaksinya, aku berlari meninggalkannya. Sayup-sayup ku dengar teriakannya yang memanggil namaku, tapi aku tidak menoleh. Aku tidak mau Naruto melihat wajahku yang penuh airmata. Hatiku sakit karena sudah menyakiti perasaan Naruto, lagi. Dan aku tidak bisa minta maaf padanya sekarang.

Aku berlari tanpa mempedulikan arah. Pandanganku juga kabur karena tertutup airmata. Tiba-tiba kakiku terantuk akar pohon. Aku jatuh terjerembab ke tanah dan...

BRUUK!

"Auuuw..."

Gerakanku yang tiba-tiba membuatku terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Ku amati sekelilingku dengan sedikit kebingungan.

"Ternyata hanya mimpi," gumamku. Aku menyeka mataku yang sembab. Rupanya aku juga menangis dalam tidurku. Ku lirik jam beker di meja samping tempat tidurku. Sudah pukul 05.30.

Aku menghela napas. Setengah jengkel karena aku bangun terlalu pagi. Aku kembali berbaring di ranjang. Mencoba untuk tidur lagi. Tapi percuma, kantukku sudah hilang. Dan sekarang pikiranku di penuhi dengan mimpiku tentang Naruto. Bahkan di alam mimpi pun aku menyakitinya.

**Drtt... Drrtt...**

Lamunanku tiba-tiba buyar saat merasakan ponsel di sampingku bergetar. Aku membuka pesan yang masuk tanpa melihat siapa pengirimnya.

**From : Naruto  
Ohayou...  
Aishiteru, Sakura-chan.**

Mataku memanas dan airmata lagi-lagi mengalir. Cukup sudah. Kali ini aku tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan airmataku dan berpura-pura seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Untuk kali ini saja, tanpa ada yang tahu, aku ingin menumpahkan seluruh beban hatiku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto." ucapku di sela-sela isakanku.

**TBC**

Akhirnya chapter dua bisa di update...

Gimana pendapat reader? Ya apa pun itu,, Aii harap reader suka dengan lanjutan fic ini^^

_Review _dan saran selalu di tunggu...

Arigatou ^_^


End file.
